customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
Tales of a Cloned Hero: Dark Days
''"Tales of a Cloned Hero" ''tells the tale of a Ben Thunder clone who was trained by Tortoxin for himself. It will be split into episodes and it is written by and edited by . Chapter One He stepped out of the chamber slowly. Once out, the first thing he did was look around but he didn't know where he was. Out of the shadows suddenly came a figure who spoke to him, "Anikin Dark," Said the being. "You are my rookie. I will train you to become the most powerful being!" He was still confused - Where were his weapons? He couldn't betray his 'master' if he didn't have any. He turned to ask but answered immediatly, "Here are your two weapons," the being said handing him twin tools. "These are Plasma Beams. Oh, and by the way: Here's a fact - I'm to be called Tortoxin." The clone equipped them and asked Tortoxin, "Will you be training me?" Tortoxin let out a harsh laugh and said, "You fool!" Just then a training robot named T-1 stepped out from a dark crevice, coming over to the two beings. "Who shall I become to train this," T-1 gave a long pause and looked at Dark. "Rookie?" "Turn into Rotix." Tortoxin told the droid. The droid turned into Rotix and leapped towards Dark. Dark took his Plasma Beams and sliced the droid's arm off. After getting a good look at 'Rotix' he heared something in his head. "Let Tortoxin go, Ben. We have to take the Vile System before it spreads!" T-1 turned back into himself and got back up. Oddly, his arms were still attached. "If you're wondering," the droid began, "I'm indestructible." T-1 started to walk away but was questioned by Dark - "Who's 'Ben' and whats 'The Vile System'?" The Droid simply answered: "I can't tell you." "Excellent!" Tortoxin shouts. "Your first mission is to go and destroy Brett Wood. My sources say he is somewhere in Pronce hiding. Your pilot will be Baliey Air, she's been my pilot for quite sometime but I no longer need her service." Dark walked out to hanger with Tortoxin and T-1 and found the ship called "The 'Starvince" ''and its pilot, Baliey Air. "Where to?" She asks. "Pronce." Dark repiled. Chapter 2 "Pronce is a hundred kilometers away! Why would Tortoxin want to send you there?" Baliey questioned Dark. "What I am ordered to do is none of your business," Dark replied as he looked out the nearest window into deep space. T-1 suddenly twitched - and that made Air jump out of her seat. Dark told her he was just updating his programming. He got up and moved back to the training room of the ship, and afterwards, T-1 followed as well. After an hour of training, T-1 received a transmission from Tortoxin. "You are not yet at Pronce, as I see." "No master," He replied. "We should be close, though - but I wouldn't know, of course - I'm not the pliot." Apperances Characters *Tortoxin *T-1 *Anikin Dark *Baliey Air *Brett Wood *Ben Thunder (mentioned only) Space Ships *''The Starvince Planets *Pronce Category:Stories Category:User:Toa Zion Category:2010